A Birthday Show
by The-Lady-Smaell
Summary: Entry for ActuallyNevis's Kakashi Birthday Smut Throwdown contest. Better late than never, sorry Nevis  In which Genma is an utter b*stard, Iruka is blackmailed and Kakashi gets the show of his life. Rated for smut, language and inappropriate use of kunai


A/N: It is at times like this that I truly begin to doubt my sanity. At least I have the excuse of being slightly delirious with fever when I asked ActuallyNevis to issue me with a challenge and well it appears it all went crazy from there. Not only did I get dragged into this insanity but a few others as well ^_^.

Dedications: To ActuallyNevis my hentai loving friend! For putting up with my delirious ramblings and keeping me from wanting to off myself.

WARNINGS: THIS IS AN M-RATED FIC! IT WILL CONTAIN SCENES OF AN INCREDIBLY SEXUAL NATURE BETWEEN TWO MEN THAT NOT EVERYONE WILL AGREE WITH. DO NOT FLAME ME BECAUSE I HAVE WARNED YOU IN ADVANCE! (And staff please don't ban me Pwease! *Puppy dog eyes*)

A Birthday Show

A lone shadow moved stealthily through the Konoha night, a whisp on the breeze, a complete non-entity surrounded by the inky blackness. It moved with purpose to a non-descript building that melded perfectly into the background, just another storage building not really worth any notice.

But as with most things in a ninja village things are not always what they seem.

The shadow approached and stopped momentarily before walking up the side of the building, the faint glow of chakra visible beneath the man's feet. It eventually reached the second story window and with very little effort managed to jimmy it open enough so that they could clamber inside. They dropped down from the window, cursing slightly as a metallic clang echoed through the room and a darkened hand rose to where one would assume the shadow's mouth was. After a quick moment of inspection and a brief shrug the shadow moved forward toward the door leading out of the room. Just before opening the door the shadow stopped and reached out, groping along the wall for the light switch and within a millisecond of finding it the entire room was flooded with light.

The figure now revealed, was none other than Shiranui Genma and he turned to face the room he had entered a slightly bemused expression on his face. The Jounin scanned the room clicking his ever present senbon against his teeth, carefully avoiding the small puncture mark on his lip that had occurred when he'd entered the room. The room in question was filled to the brim with filing cabinets and to be perfectly honest the honey haired man actually had the clearance to enter this room legitimately. But, that would mean explaining to _Ibiki_ why exactly he wanted access to _certain files_ and how he'd found out about them in the first place. And _that _was definitely a conversation he'd_ rather not have_, no thank, not in a year of Sunday's. He'd much rather have his eyes clawed out by one of Iruka's cat summons.

Iruka...

That brought Genma back to why he was in the room in the first place and a wicked grin alighted his lips as he remembered an extremely interesting conversation he'd had with a very drunk Anko Mitarashi. The purple haired kunoichi had come back from a mission and was in need of some venting, her client had been an obnoxious noble that had refused to stop hitting on her the entire mission and by the end the snake summoning woman had been ready to kill. So fearing for the general safety of Konoha's populace Genma had dragged the woman out to the nearest bar and plied his friend with drinks until the killing intent had lessened enough that the grown men within a five mile radius didn't wet themselves through sheer fright.

About two more bottles after that Anko was completely smashed, something that was indeed a rarity. It was at that point that Genma found out something very interesting about the snake summoner, she was a very talkative drunk.

"S-shit like that never happened in the old days, 'spercially not if 'Ruka was there." She'd babbled, chugging another mouthful of sake.

Again Genma had been surprised, Iruka had done missions with the crazy Tokubetsu-Jounin? He questioned further, his shock at the new information clearly obvious in his voice. Anko cackled at Genma's apparent obliviousness at their colleague's prowess and abilities and the honey haired man found himself getting irritated at the self righteous tone. He glared at his friend, which had only caused the woman to laugh harder sake snorting from her nose in her hilarity.

"If you're shocked by Iruka being on missions with me then you'll never believe _what _he did on some of them."

There was a wicked glint in Anko's eyes and she leaned in conspiratorially, whispering into the Jounin's ear with the odd giggle. Genma's eyes went very _very_ wide as the purple haired spun her tale and by the end his jaw was practically hitting the floor.

"Y-you're joking..." _Please tell me your joking; I think the mental image is going to kill me._

"Nope." Anko looked smug, _really smug_ "If you don't believe me ask Ibiki for his _other_ files. I'm pretty sure you have the clearance level. Just don't let 'Ruka know I told, he'll skin me alive."

The honey-haired man blanched at the idea of asking the head of the torture and interrogation department for _those_ particular files. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to look, his curiosity was certainly peaked and if Anko _was_ right then it meant he had some very interesting information on the brunette. Information he intended to exploit to his advantage.

And that pretty much brought them up to date, he'd taken the inebriated Anko back to her apartment and instantly made a beeline for the T and I building.

Cautiously he stepped forward into the records room, knowing that even though he'd gotten into the room unscathed, it didn't mean that he could move about freely. If he knew Ibiki he would lure whoever had entered into a false sense of security and then have a nasty containment trap set. Brown eyes scanned the room looking for the tell tale signs of a trap and spotting a few seals he quickly deactivated them with his clearance scroll. Letting out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding Genma moved quickly toward the mountainous filing cabinets and pulled out the drawer labeled 'U-Z'.

With an ease born of many years working the missions desk he flicked through the files and after a few brief moments he found the file labeled' Umino, Iruka.' Still shocked that the man even had an alternate file Genma almost reverently flicked open the surprisingly thick manila folder.

Five minutes later the Jounin thought his eyes were going to fall out of his head.

It just wasn't possible...

He'd only read the first mission report and subsequent evaluation and that was more than enough. It appeared that he, like so many other people in the village had _vastly_ underestimated the teacher. The sensei certainly had more to him underneath his underneath to quote a certain silver-haired friend of his. Finally comprehending just what he had stumbled upon a smirk twisted the man's lips, causing the senbon to tilt upwards.

This was promising to be fun.

~##~##~

A few days passed by relatively quickly and quietly. Genma filled his time in between missions going through the thick file he had pilfered with a fine tooth comb, absorbing the information and coming to the realization that he didn't really know Iruka like he though he did. However knowing the brunette had nothing to do with what the honey-haired man had planned, the only things that mattered was what he knew. The Jounin slipped the folder under his arm with the intent of putting his plan into action and with a sadistic grin on his face he made his way to the academy to see his now favorite Chuunin.

When Genma arrived at the academy he was surprised to find it ominously silent... For all of three seconds. An explosion shook the air and smoke billowed out of one of the many open windows, shortly followed by a small gang of students. Mere seconds later a furious, bellowing yell pierced the air and a much larger figure dived out of the window after the rabble.

"Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon get back here this instant!"

The three youngster doubled their speed in an attempt to flee the wrath of their teacher but to no avail, within seconds the raging bull of a Chuunin had caught up with his rogue pupils and had stopped them dead in their tracks. Iruka glared at the three he had snagged, brown eyes blazing with unrestrained anger and disappointment.

"What in Kami's name do you think you're playing at, someone could have been seriously hurt! I don't teach you these skills so you can abuse them I teach you them to keep you safe when you become Genin!"

Udon and Moegi had the decency to look ashamed while Konohamaru just looked sullen and folded his arms across his chest. The brunette sighed and took on his best teacher stance ready to give the brat a lecture, however the youngster was saved by Genma's timely arrival. Iruka sensed the other mans presence and spun around to meet the other man, keeping a tight grip on his unruly students.

"Iruka-sensei, fancy seeing you here."

The Sensei's frown deepened his teacher senses screaming wildly in the back of his mind at the honey haired man's sudden appearance.

"Where else would I be Shiranui-san? I'm a teacher, this is where I teach."

A fake and altogether sickly sweet smile crossed the Jounin's face and Iruka just about resisted the urge to run screaming to the hills. There was just something about it that just broadcasted _'I am up to mischief' _and the brunette knew that when a Jounin was up to mischief people around them suffered greatly.

"I was wondering if I could talk you Iruka-Sensei."

"We are talking, right now." Iruka retorted, not in the mood for Genma's silly games.

"I meant somewhere a little more _private_ Sensei."

"And why would I want to do that? As you can see I'm busy right now Shiranui-san, if you have something to say to me you can say it here."

The sickly smile wilted a little but Genma was undeterred by the obvious brush off. In fact he was pretty sure the Sensei would become very interested in what he had to say after he saw what he had in his possession.

"As you wish Sensei, I wanted to talk to you about this."

The Jounin held up the manila file with Iruka's name emblazoned across the front, savoring the display of emotion across the Chuunin's face. The brunette went exceedingly pale, ashen almost and began to mouth like a gaping fish in his shock. Beside him his three students looked thoroughly confused at the abrupt change in their Sensei but they certainly weren't complaining, it appeared they'd been let of the hook for the time being. Suddenly remembering where he was Iruka flushed deeply and regained the ability to speak.

"Where did you get that Shiranui-san?" He whispered quietly.

Genma fought the urge to be smug, a feat which took all of his willpower and casually cocked and eyebrow at the question.

"Oh this, I just found it lying around."

"_Where did you get it?"_ Iruka muttered through gritted teeth, his infamous temper flaring once again.

The honey-hired man took a step backwards but then remembered that he was the one with all the power in this situation and stood his ground, wafting the file in front of the brunette tauntingly.

"Iruka-Sensei what is that."

The teacher looked down a little surprised, he'd clearly forgotten about the three trouble makers caught in his grasp. If possible his face went even paler, there was no way he was going to allow anyone to see the contents of that file, especially not one of his students. It was asking for a whole shit-storm of trouble that the brunette didn't even want to think about.

"Well Kids this is a file telling you all about your Sensei's missions."

"Cool!"

"Awesome!"

"Brilliant, let us see Jounin-sama!"

Genma smirked at the youngster's enthusiasm but kept the file tightly in his grasp, away from the kids and most certainly away from Iruka. The brunette tightened his grip unconsciously on Konohamaru's scarf before letting go. The pre-genin turned curious eyes up to their sensei and he returned their gaze with a hard stare.

"Sensei?"

"Children, go back into the classroom and wait for me. Don't try and escape I have a clone in there so I will know."

There was something dark in Iruka's voice that made the three youngsters gulp audibly and back away before quickly fleeing to the safety of the classroom. They had known their Sensei long enough to know when he was going to blow and grateful for once that they weren't the recipients of his wrath they happily took the opportunity to escape. Iruka watched his students disappear and then turned back to the thorn in his side leveling the Jounin with a severe glare, to which Genma smirked and raised a honeyed brow.

"So Sensei..."

The next few seconds seemed to blur and the next thing the Jounin knew he was pinned against a tree with a kunai against his throat.

"Where did you get that file."

Brown eyes, normally full of warmth and compassion were filled with malice and Genma actually felt himself wince. He stared down at the Sensei and gulped, his Adam's apple catching on the blade.

"Uh... Iruka-Sensei."

"_Answer the damn question Shiranui!"_ The harsh tone of Iruka's voice sent shudders through the Jounin's spine.

"T and I."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

The brunette pulled away cursing up a storm and ran his hands through his hair. He had hoped against hope that the file Genma had procured wasn't the one he'd thought it to be but upon confirming where he'd obtained it Iruka knew that it was. The Sensei had thought he'd put that particular piece of his past behind him but it appeared that as usual fate was being an utter bitch. Now thoroughly confused Genma tentatively rubbed at his throat, unsure what to do next. Things certainly weren't turning out like he'd thought, he'd expected the brunette to blush and stammer but never in a million years had he expected the other man to attack him or even be able to for that matter. The Jounin knew he had to tread carefully because he'd needed the outcome he'd planned for, the rest of his 'little plan' had already been put into action and it was too late to change it now.

"Now I've answered your question Iruka-Sensei, I would like you to answer mine."

"And why would I answer any of _your_ questions?" Iruka rounded on him again, teeth bared like a rabid dog.

"I think you know exactly why."

There was a frustrated groan and the brunette hung his head in defeat, his stomach clenching tightly. Of course he knew why and the idea that someone had that kind of power over him made him want to kill or at the very least seriously maim something.

"Ask." He whispered in a hushed tone, anger still burning brightly.

"What was that?" Genma replied in a sickly sweet tone.

"I SAID ASK YOU SMUG BASTARD!"

"Now, now language Sensei."

There was no reply other than a glare and the Jounin fought down the nervous chuckle working its way up the back of his throat.

"Well originally I was going to ask whether it was all true but seeing your reaction I'm going to assume it is. So my question is... Can you still do it?"

Iruka's mouth fell open in complete and utter shock and his face exploded into the king of all blushes. Honestly, of all the things to be asked about the files contents that was certainly _not_ what he'd been expecting.

"W-what?" He asked weakly, voice deciding that volume was not a good thing at that moment.

"You heard me _Sensei_."

The previous 'king of all blushes' was nothing compared to the color that erupted across Iruka's cheeks.

"W-why do you want to know that?"

Genma grinned somewhat twistedly. "Answer the question."

"I still don't understand why..."

"Just answer Iruka-Sensei."

The brunette sighed deeply and nodded briefly before dropping his gaze to the floor in shame and wringing his hands together nervously. The honey-haired man's grin turned into a smirk and he rubbed his hands together in glee, things were going his way after all. The last thing he had to do was coax (I.e. blackmail) the other man into participating in his plan.

"Well that's good to hear Sensei because I have need of those skills."

"Fuck off."

Iruka's attitude was back in full force and Genma just had to wonder whether the man had some kind of mental imbalance, he switched from one emotion to the next like the Hokage lost bets. But he wasn't deterred in the slightest by the reemergence of the brunette's temper after all he still had _leverage_. The honey haired man knew it was low but quite frankly he didn't care. What he had planned was going to earn him some _serious_ brownie points with a certain cycloptic silver-haired Jounin, even if said Jounin didn't realize it yet.

Wagging his finger in front of the Chuunin's angry face Genma clicked his senbon mocking, somewhat disapproving manner.

"Now, now Sensei that was uncalled for. All I asked for was some help with a little birthday surprise for a friend of mine."

"I don't care if Kami himself is the friend I'm still telling you to fuck off, there is no way I'm going to lower myself to those levels again."

"Come on Iruka-Sensei, it's just this once and besides who knows what will just happen to slip out if you don't"

The growl was audible and Iruka was visibly shaking with rage, he hated being manipulated like this but he really couldn't afford for the contents of that file to see the light of day. Although he was sure that most people would be understanding, there was bound to be the odd bigot who would frown upon it and demand that he be removed from his post. He'd seen it happen before to talented teachers and was not egocentric enough to think that it wouldn't happen to him.

That settled it, he had no choice.

He had to comply.

But if Genma thought he was getting away with this complete bastard play then he was sorely mistaken.

With a stiff nod he agreed to the Jounin's request and Genma clapped his hands together in happiness. The honey-haired man pulled out a scrap of paper and handed it to the brunette.

"That's excellent to hear Sensei. Be at this location at 9pm tonight. Obviously this will remain between us as long as you show up."

Iruka's hand itched and finally unable to resist temptation he flung a kunai at the overly smug bastard, annoyed when it hit nothing but a whisp of chakra smoke. Thoroughly pissed, hurt and anxious beyond belief the brunette stalked back to his classroom his mind far from his students inside.

~##~##~

Hatake Kakashi was generally not a social butterfly.

In fact it was fair to say that he avoided social contact like the plague and therefore people avoided him, citing him as a lost cause. So when Genma approached him demanding that he came out for a drink for his birthday he was naturally suspicious. A silver brow rose as he stared blankly at the other Jounin.

"Why would I want to go out for my birthday?"

Genma sighed in exasperation. "I shouldn't even have to warrant that with an answer Hatake."

"Then the answer is no."

"Kakashi, don't be such a wet fish."

Kakashi narrowed his gaze "I am not being a wet fish, I am merely being cautious."

"No, you're being a pussy." The honey-haired man retorted.

The silver haired man growled at the comment and folded his arms across his chest, he didn't appreciate being called a coward especially in such a derogative way.

"If you don't like it then prove me wrong. Come out with us I _promise_ you'll never forget it."

Again that prickle of suspicion brushed against Kakashi's senses and he frowned deeply. It wasn't that he didn't trust the honey haired man... Okay that wasn't _entirely _true. Obviously when on a mission the copy-nin would trust Genma implicitly, he was a comrade and fellow shinobi. But at home... Well at home he trusted the man about as far as he could throw him. And if Kakashi had calculated accurately that was about 11.9 feet.

He quickly reigned in his thoughts away from the random tangent they'd begun to stray down, sometimes being a genius had its drawbacks.

Noticing that his companion had begun to lose focus Genma cleared his throat loudly and obviously. The silver-haired man cast a bored eye his way and the other Jounin let out an exasperated breath. Honestly why were people being so difficult today?

"Fine then, miss out on your surprise." Genma sighed with mock drama, purposefully over acting to try and pique Kakashi's curiosity.

It worked.

"Surprise?" There was still a hint of suspicion in the silver-haired man's voice but it was practically drowned by the intrigue.

"Yup, and it wasn't easy to arrange so I'm not letting you waste it."

There was a gleam in Kakashi's eye that spoke volumes and Genma grinned. He handed Kakashi a piece of paper and the other Jounin raised a silver brow.

"Be here at 8pm and you better have an amazing thank you present."

The honey-haired man disappeared before Kakashi could reply, leaving the other Jounin behind looking bemused.

"9pm, then..."

~##~##~

Kakashi strolled up to the entrance of the club, hands stuffed deep in his pockets and bored look affixed to his face. The doormen didn't spare him a second glance as they let him pass, whether it was due to his reputation or that they just didn't care Kakashi didn't know and nor was he particularly bothered.

Inside the music was brain-bleedingly loud but being the good shinobi he was, he drowned it out. The Jounin scanned the bar for any of his fellows and almost breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted a honey head near the bar. He stalked across the bustling bar, ignoring the exceedingly scantily clad patrons and staff, deftly dodging as a few drunkards made a grab for him. Finally reaching the bar the silver-haired man sauntered over to his friend, who was somewhat unsurprisingly not alone. The senbon sucker was accompanied by two... _ladies,_ at least the parts of them that didn't appear to be artificial. Kakashi shuddered, how anyone could find that attractive was beyond him, he much preferred individuals who were all natural male or female.

As if sensing the less than charitable thoughts one of Genma's companions turned to face him, a wide plastic smile on her face.

"Gen-Gen I think your friend is here."

Genma spun around shit-eating grin affixed to his face and he opened his arms in greeting, quickly shooing the bimbo's away.

"Kakashi you made it!"

"Please tell my birthday surprise does not involve any of those blow up dolls."

The honey-haired man laughed at Kakashi's abrupt question.

"Jeez what happened to niceties? A hello would've been nice."

"The niceties got dropped when you decided to bring me to a whorehouse masquerading as a night club Genma."

If Genma was offended by the statement he didn't let it show and merely placed a hand on the silver-haired man's shoulder, guiding him toward the back rooms of the club. When they finally hit the quiet corridors the senbon sucker finally answered the question.

"Of course not. I'd like to think I know you a little better than that. Now come on the guys are waiting."

"The guys?"

"Tenzo, Raido and Gai. You didn't think I was the only one wanting to wish you a happy birthday."

"In other words they didn't pass up an opportunity to get wasted."

Kakashi countered laughing lightly, suddenly feeling a little reassured. If there were others involved then this surprise shouldn't be too bad, he knew that Raido would generally keep the honey-haired Jounin in check. And Tenzo, well Tenzo was almost as big a prude as Iruka-Sensei.

The silver-haired man stopped that thought before it began, he'd swore to himself not to divulge in his silly infatuation any further. He was a shinobi and such attachments were unnecessary and unneeded.

Suddenly Kakashi really needed a drink.

They met up with the other men who were waiting outside what appeared to be a lavish private suite. They greeted one another warmly, some a bit more warmly than others.

"My Eternal Rival! How Wonderful That You Have Joined Us On Your Day Of Youthful Celebration!"

Gai attempted to pull the silver-haired man into a bone crushing bear hug. But ever alert to threats to his well being (both physical and mental, let's face it there was only so much Gai a single person could endure) Kakashi performed a quick substitution jutsu and threw Genma into the green beast's path.

"Ah A Most Youthful Move Indeed! Truly You Are Still Spritely And In The Springtime Of Your Youth!"

The copy-nin resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall and he could tell he wasn't alone in that sentiment.

"Dear Kami, how do you out up with him?" Raido whispered into Kakashi's ear.

The silver-haired man just shrugged nonchalantly "I put it down to massive desensitization, rather alarmingly I appear to have been over exposed to Gai and his youthfulness."

Behind the two of them there was a chuckle "Some people would say the same about you sempai."

Kakashi blinked in mock innocence "I'm wounded Tenzo-kun. I'll have you know I'm an upstanding citizen of Konoha..." There was a snort of laughter. "...Unlike you sneaky lot with your underhanded surprises. So come on what is it?"

The other two Jounin looked at one another, genuine confusion clear on both of their faces and Kakashi suddenly felt his stomach drop. He thought that the other Jounin had been in on this whole thing, if not... Just what had he let himself in for? By this point both Genma and Gai had extracted themselves from one another and were clearly ready to start the festivities.

"Shall we get his show on the road?" Genma asked cheerily.

Behind his mask Kakashi gulped.

The honey-haired man opened the doors to the suite with a flourish and quickly walked inside, followed by the rest of the group. Kakashi had to give Genma some credit, he had at least picked one of the nicest suites in the building. The whole room was decked out in dark woods and fine fabrics, a little over the top for Kakashi's taste but still exuding elegance without being garish. At the far end of the room there was a small decked stage with low overhanging wooden beams surrounded by plush looking wing-back chairs. The small group made their way over to the stage area and as the approached the honey-haired man placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder, guiding him to the centre and most luxurious chair.

"Best seat in the house for the birthday boy." Genma muttered, with a truly obscene grin on his face and Kakashi felt his stomach twist again.

The men took their seats and waited, occasionally heading to the stocked bar for a fresh round of drinks. The minutes seemed to drag by and the silver-haired man felt himself growing more nervous by the second, no mean feat for a man such as himself. An hour passed and by this point all five men were pretty drunk, the free alcohol being seriously taken advantage of. Just as Kakashi was about to demand to know what the hell this surprise was the whole room was plunged into darkness and the small, dim lights around the stage switched on one by one.

It appeared he was about to find out.

A piece of music reminiscent of that being played in the outer sections of the club began to filter through hidden speakers, filling the air with anticipation. On the stage the crushed velvet curtain slowly began to rise and out onto the stage stepped a masked man, a man that made Kakashi's mouth go dry. Even through the hazy glow of alcohol the silver-haired man could see that the performer was stunning. The play of light danced across the man's tanned body highlighting the definition of the toned abdomen and slender limbs and caught the bright streaks of color daubed through the long chocolate brown hair. Kakashi's gaze raked downwards and he was pretty sure that if he hadn't had his mask on his jaw would be well and truly be on the floor. The long legs and backside were clad in the _tightest_ pair of leather pants he had ever seen and by Kami did the show everything. Even from this distance the silver-haired man could make out every muscle and he meant _every_ muscle, the leather straining at what had to be an already hard and erect cock.

The music began to pick up the tempo and the performer began to move. In both hands the brunette had palmed a kunai attached to a length of neon colored cord and with the grace that spoke of years of practice began to twirl them around his body. The knives whizzed through the air coming dangerously close to the performer's body as he danced around the stage, wrapping the cord around his body in a deadly but exotic dance. Each time the man moved one of the kunai's came flying in, causing a precise rip to appear in the already too tight to be legal pants. They swirled around the brunette's body cleaving leather from flesh with such precision that all those watching couldn't help but feel in awe of the man's skill. Finally after agonizing minutes the pants fell away to the floor, nothing more than rags. The copy-nin felt his breath hitch as the man before him was bared for his viewing pleasure and he could hear his fellows having similar reactions.

With a quick flick of the wrist the performer called back the kunai and the flung them upwards to imbed them a meter apart in the overhanging beam above the stage, leaving the neon cord dangling down. The man slunk around the stage, suggestively showing off his body to the audience, who were lapping up every second of it. Kakashi could already feel his pants beginning to become uncomfortable, how could they not when he had a man with the arse and body of a god parading in front of him? It was enough to test any mans self control and dear lord was it being tested. He knew that he wasn't meant to touch the performers, but if he was pushed any further the Jounin strongly suspected that he was going to be taking the hot little brunette regardless of the rules or as the case may be, an audience.

Finishing his round of show and tell the performer moved back to the ropes, winding them around his wrists before hoisting himself into the air. If the floor show had been tantalizing then this aerial show was just divine. Kakashi hadn't believed it possible for one person to be _that_ flexible but he was quickly being schooled in how wrong he was. The brunette twisted his body, snaking it around the brightly colored cord so that he was suspended in place his body bound in some form of intricate erotic art. The centerpiece the thick cock that stood proudly encased at the heart of the design, swollen and straining for release. The performer twisted again and released himself from the bindings with ease, red marks crisscrossing his body where the cords had dug in and the silver-haired man hadn't before seen such a delectable sight. Again he was struck with the urge to mark and claim this teasing nymph of a man but he refrained, sensing that show wasn't quite finished yet.

The brunette shimmied his way around the stage flaunting his assets unashamedly before moving back to the rope for a second time. This time instead of wrapping his wrists around the thin rope he threw himself into a handstand and entangled his ankles and legs, pulling his body into mid-air splits and displaying his ass to the world. It was at this point Kakashi noticed three things.

One: The man seemed to have procured a third kunai from somewhere.

Two: The brunette really had a _fantastic_ arse.

Three: Buried in that fantastic arse was a black vinyl butt-plug.

Reaching around with little difficulty the performer quickly removed the butt-plug, the stretched hole winking suggestively at the captive audience. The he brought around the kunai and it was here that the silver-haired man noticed point number four: The kunai was blunt and lubed up to fuck.

Surely he couldn't be...

That question was quickly answered as the performer slid handle end of the knife into the previously vacated hole, it easily stretching around the girth. The brunette began to slowly pump the object in side of him visibly shuddering as it hit a pleasurable spot. The audience watched on enraptured, almost pleading with the man on stage to continue, to touch himself, to do _something_ to push that sinful body over the edge and as if hearing the silent plea's the brunette complied...

Just not in the way they were expecting.

The man brought up his free hand and unzipped the zipper across the mouth of his mask and quickly readjusted his position. Four sets of eyes went _very_ wide as they watched in shock.

"He can't be..." Raido muttered.

"He is." Replied Tenzo, aghast.

"Holy shit!" Kakashi and Genma chorused in unison.

"He Is Giving HIMSELF Fellatio!" A roaring drunk Gai bellowed before passing out on the floor.

And indeed he was.

The zipper had been pulled back to reveal a pair of plump lips, lips which were currently sliding up and down the length of the brunette's more than adequate member while the performers hands worked the kunai buried to the hilt in his ass. How Kakashi didn't just come on the spot he didn't know, he suspected it was a cross between sheer will power and seeing Gai with a boner(the horror!). But if ever there was going to be wanking material then this was most certainly it. It was just a pity he couldn't see the guys face, he was pretty sure it was just as gorgeous as the rest of him. The brunette's movements started to become erratic, a sure sign that he was getting close and it was at this time his control began to slip. It was only for a brief second but Kakashi noticed it, the flicker of an illusion wavering.

Why would such an Adonis need to use and illusion?

Intrigued the silver-haired Jounin pulled up the patch that had been hiding his Sharingan and took a closer look at the brunette and spotted the illusion immediately. It wasn't very big and was covering a very specific area of the man's back but it was certainly there. Kakashi looked closer trying to peer beneath the illusion to the truth beneath. It took a few minutes of focus but the Jounin finally managed it and was surprised to find a... scar? How very bizarre.

The mark spread from in between the shoulder blades to just above the pelvis, unusual, very unusual and unique. In fact there was only one person he knew of that had that kind of... Scar...

Kakashi's mind screeched to a halt.

No way...

There was just no way...

He looked again as if trying to deny his minds conclusion but it only seemed to reinforce it. The Jounin felt his stomach squirm unpleasantly as all the pieces slotted into place and anger on behalf of the man on the stage emerged.

Genma was a fucking dead man.

But first things first...

Kakashi jumped up onto the stage and wrapped his arms around the brunette quickly flashing his hands through the hand signs for a teleportation jutsu. The two men vanished in a swirl of smoke leaving behind a confused group of drunk Jounin.

The Jounin and the brunette reappeared several minutes later in Kakashi's apartment. Alarmed beyond words the performer pushed himself away from the silver-haired man brandishing the kunai he'd somehow managed to remove from his backside mid-transport. Kakashi held his hands up in a defensive gesture.

"It's okay, I know it's you Iruka-san."

The brunette went stiff with shock, his body trembling. Feeling that he had to reassure the other man the Jounin continued.

"You have nothing to be afraid of, I only transported you out of there because I realized who you were. I... I'm sorry if I frightened you."

Slowly Iruka dropped the knife to his side although the slight shake of his body didn't stop and as if suddenly realizing where he was, with whom and how he was dressed he attempted to cover up his body, flushing with shame. Although he was loathe to hide the other man's body away Kakashi understood how uncomfortable the brunette must have been and he quickly fetched a robe from bathroom. He handed it to the other man who quickly pulled it tightly around his suddenly cold body.

"You can take the mask off you know."

"Only if you take off yours."

It was meant to be a joke but it came out as more of a choked half sob and Kakashi felt his heart twist in his chest.

He wasn't just going to murder Genma...

He was going to mutilate him for making one of the most genuine people he knew suffer so.

But that was on his to do list, right here, right now he had a distraught Chuunin to comfort and at this moment there was only one thing he could think of to try and relax the brunette.

"Deal." And without any hesitation he pulled down his mask.

The tension in the room was so thick it could be cut with a knife but after a few awkward moments it dissipated and Iruka removed the mask from his face, baring his sorrow and embarrassment to the world. Kakashi felt his heart twist again at the look of utter despair on the brunette's face, he had to make this right somehow.

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

Iruka seemed to pause for a second as if trying to figure out how exactly he'd gone from performing an erotic sex show to drinking tea in the blink of an eye, before nodding a slow affirmative. The silver-haired man smiled in reply noting with some pleasure the not quite as embarrassed flush on the Sensei's face. He busied himself with the teapot allowing the other man some space to get comfortable and when he returned he found Iruka sat at the table staring into nothingness.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

The brunette remained silent for a second as if trying to judge the best course of action before replying.

"Just trying to figure out how this all got so fucked up?"

"Well you're doing slightly better than me, I'm still trying to figure out how this all came about."

Iruka grimaced "Genma the fucking thundercunt blackmailed me. He got a hold of some of my old files from my undercover op's work and said he'd release it to my student's parents if I didn't do as he asked."

Kakashi growled, his ire truly raised and he swore at that moment to every deity that he was going to make the honey-haired bastard pay dearly.

"I'm assuming you're the 'friend' he was planning the surprise for?"

The Jounin nodded still scowling. "If I'd known ..."

There was a harsh laugh "Don't lie Kakashi-san, we both know you were enjoying it. It wouldn't have mattered who it was you still would have watched. That does however lead me to an interesting question... Why did you pull me out?"

It was Kakashi's turn to blush, the red spreading across his cheeks like wildfire for the brunette to see clearly. Intrigued Iruka raised a dark brow as if to punctuate the question.

"After I realized... It just didn't seem right."

It wasn't an outright lie but it wasn't entirely true either but it's kind hard to express 'Well I've liked you for a while and I may have gotten a tad jealous of four other guys ogling your sexy naked body' without looking a bit crazed. The brunette didn't seem happy with the answer.

"Cut the crap Kakashi I'm a _teacher_ I can smell a lie a mile away. Tell me the truth."

The Jounin sighed "I...I like you..."

Brown eyes went wide "Like me? As in _like_, like me?"

"Yes."

"Right... Um, if you'll excuse me I'll be going home now."

"What, why...?"

"I am not a plaything Kakashi, you can't just decide you like me one day and expect me to just roll over and take it like a dog. You didn't know it was me up there until near the end and you don't know me well enough to expect any more from me." Iruka's eyes narrowed and his voice was cool, serious.

Kakashi's jaw dropped and internally he began to panic, he was losing his one and only opportunity to tell the teacher just how he felt. He took a deep breath carefully deciding his words knowing they could make or break the tentative atmosphere that had built around them.

"You think I only like you because of tonight? While it is true I didn't realize that it was you flaunting, might I say, a damn sexy body, I have liked you, Umino Iruka for much longer."

There was a snort of disbelief as the brunette shook his head and Kakashi sighed.

_Ah well... In for a penny, in for a pound._

"You think I'm lying but I've been watching for a long time. I know that your favorite food isn't ramen but sushi although you rarely indulge in it, you hate mixed rice saying that it feels 'bitty' in your mouth. I know you care deeply for your students, often putting yourself in the line of fire for them when they are doing badly. Especially those who are orphans like yourself, I watched you nurture and help each of them to become strong from Naruto right up to Kenjiro."

There was a gasp from Iruka as he realized just how closely the silver-haired man had been watching and Kakashi wasn't finished.

"I know you love going to the onsen although you rarely have the time due to your hectic schedule. That you are always picking up extra shifts in the mission room and academy so that the Jounin and Chuunin can go home and be with their families. I know that your smile is the first thing many of us world weary Shinobi see when we return and to me it is the most wonderful thing in the world because I finally feel like I'm home..." The Jounin dropped his gaze suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

_'God I'm getting sappy, what you do to me Sensei.'_

But if Kakashi was truly honest with himself, he really didn't care. He was about to look up into the brown orbs he could feel boring into him when a slim tanned finger slid under his chin and a pair of soft lips tentatively pressing against his own. The Jounin wasn't quite sure what happened next, his mind short-circuited at the slow, gentle brush of lips but he vaguely recollected a probing tongue and a soft moan raking across his consciousness.

The kiss quickly deepened between the two men and finally regaining some awareness Kakashi began to respond. He slowly moved his hands up the fleece clad torso relishing the feel of the hard toned stomach and chest beneath his fingertips. Iruka moaned again as the deft fingers worked their way up and down his body setting every nerve ending aflame.

Finally the need for oxygen overcame the carnal need and the two men broke apart, panting for air. Nervous gazes darted around the room as both men tried to figure out just what the hell was going on between them but neither of them that unsure that they moved more than a few inches away.

"Iruka-Sensei..."

"It's just Iruka tonight..."

"Iruka... What do you want?"

A feral grin crossed the brunette's face and he leaned in to lick the pale lobe in front of him before whispering seductively.

"I want you to take me to your bed and I want you to fuck me like I know you were fantasizing about when I was dancing around in front of you..."

Kakashi didn't need to be told twice and before Iruka realized what was going on he found himself whisked bridal style into the Jounin's arms. The silver-haired man moved quickly through his house and practically kicked his bedroom door off of its hinges in his hurry. The brunette laughed at the man's desperate antics but his amusement was short lived as he was thrown onto the plush, comfortable bed. Iruka gave a (thoroughly manly) squeak that was quickly swallowed by Kakashi's demanding lips as their bodies crashed together on the mattress.

The two men quickly divested themselves of their clothing hot bodies grinding sensuously against one another and lips locked in maddening struggle for dominance. Finally basic human need took over once again and the two men parted, hands still roughly groping every inch of skin it could find. The brunette bucked his hips upwards brushing their groins together sending sparks of pure pleasure through their hot, swollen members and causing Kakashi to moan loudly.

Taking advantage of the Jounin's momentary lapse in concentration Iruka wormed his hand between them and pushed the silver-haired haired man off of him and onto his knees. The was a flicker of worry in Kakashi's eyes and the brunette smiled gently trying to reassure the man in front of him. Iruka shifted his position so that he was between the other man's legs and looked up grinning mischievously as realization dawned in the copy-nin's lust fogged brain.

The silver-haired man groaned loudly as the first swipe of the younger man's tongue caressed the painfully hard head of his cock. Taking that as reassurance Iruka continued lavishing the swollen organ with gentle nips and licks, teasing the control of the man sat above him. Unable to take anymore torture the Jounin thrust his hand into the mass of sweaty chocolate brown and neon streaked hair and forced his cock into the hot heaven that was the brunette's mouth. If Iruka seemed surprised to have a cock shoved down his throat he didn't show it, nor did he gag and pull away when the Jounin thrust a little further than Kakashi knew was comfortable. Instead the feisty brunette just sucked and swallowed pleasuring him perfectly. Occasionally he pulled away to bestow his attention on the heavy sacks hanging below, mouth gently sucking the tender flesh into his talented mouth and rolling the balls gently.

The Jounin began to lose control thrusting wildly and erratically into Iruka's mouth, he was so close to completion it was almost painful and then just as he was about to come it stopped as Iruka pulled his mouth away. Kakashi nearly screamed in frustration but it was short lived as the Chuunin changed his position his face now under the silver-haired man's scrotum. Again realization dawned but before he had a chance to voice his thoughts that hot sinful and probably illegal tongue began to lick his balls and perineum while a warm calloused palm encircled his shaft.

"Come for me Kakashi, come _on _me Kakashi..." Iruka muttered between changing which ball was in his mouth, his voice rough with desire.

With a plea like that who was Kakashi to refuse?

After a few more skilled strokes the silver-haired man let himself go, orgasm erupting all over Iruka's face and torso. He screamed to the heavens as pleasure bombarded his senses, turning him into a gibbering mass of mush. Without doubt that had been one of the best orgasms if his life and with the visual candy below him Kakashi could already feel himself hardening once again.

Iruka looked a complete mess.

A complete thoroughly sexy mess.

His hair was disheveled and resembling a bird's nest rather than the smooth locks Kakashi was accustomed to. His face and body were literally coated in semen causing the flushed tan skin to glistening slightly and there standing proudly between his legs was a hard cocking begging for attention. Kakashi watched as the brunette _oh so _innocently swiped a finger through the stick mess and brought it up to his lips before sticking out his tongue and tasting the liquid.

"Mmm... Kind of tangy. Should've know you'd be a bit fruity Kakashi."

That was it.

Kakashi had taken all the teasing he could from the minx in front of him.

In one fluid movement he had smeared the remnants of his orgasm on his fingers and crawled down Iruka's body so that they were in a similar position to a sixty-nine. He circled his slicked fingers around the puckered hole before quickly slipping one in past the tight ring of muscle, whilst at the same time engulfing the man's cock. The silver-haired man worked quickly pumping his finger in and out of the tight passage before adding a second and then almost instantly a third. It appeared the muscles were still mostly stretched from his little performance earlier in night and Kakashi couldn't have been happier. Beneath him he could feel Iruka getting close, his harsh pants rippling through the Jounin's body. The silver-haired man smirked around the hard member in his mouth, time for a little revenge.

He gently worked his fingers around Iruka's passage searching for that tiny nub that would drive the brunette wild. After a few seconds he was rewarded with a mewing sound, followed by a stream of garbled profanity. Knowing he had the spot he began to stroke feather light along it causing the brunette to squirm and buck wildly, cursing in a few different languages as he did so.

"Nnn... K'kashi... Please... S-so close."

Deciding to put the man out of his misery Kakashi ground his fingers down against Iruka's prostate causing the man to convulsed momentarily before emptying his load in the Jounin's mouth. Feeling pleased with himself the silver-haired man released the still hard cock and moved up to the head of the bed restitution his back against the headboard and spreading his legs while he stroked himself lazily, lubing himself with the evidence of Iruka's orgasm.

Iruka very quickly regained his faculties and moved to join Kakashi at the top of his bed. He turned his back to the other man and had just begun to position himself when a hand stopped his movements.

"Turn around." Kakashi voice was rough.

"What...?"

"I asked you to turn around, I want to be able to see your face as you come this time."

The younger man blushed deeply at the comment but complied none the less. Getting himself into position Iruka gazed down into the smoke grey and ruby red eyes and felt himself gasp at what he saw, there was real warmth reflected in those mis-matched depths, Kakashi really did like him. Pushing the sappy thoughts aside Iruka focused on the immensely pleasurable task at hand, he could deal with emotions and all that other shit after he'd had his brains fucked out by a silver-haired sex god.

Positioned over the straining cock Iruka took a deep breath and impaled himself in one fast movement. Both men groaned as they adjusted to one another, chests pushed flush and hands lazily caressing warm skin. After a few fleeting moments they were both ready and they began to move. The movements started out jerky but the pace quickly even out and soon Kakashi was pounding into Iruka with powerful yet fluid thrusts. Their mouths had found one another again and twin tongues were chasing their taste around the others mouth.

There was a keening howl as Kakashi managed to once again ram against the brunette's prostate, causing the warm muscles of Iruka ass to clench almost impossibly so around his aching shaft but he needed more. Using strength usually reserved for battles he flipped their position pinning the Chuunin against the headboard as he began to increase the tempo of his thrust, ensuring that he hit his partner's sweet spot with every punishing thrust.

Beneath the Jounin Iruka was a writhing mass of flesh. He'd long given up on trying to consciously control his body, the sensations were just too immense for his brain to handle. So he'd reverted back to a more primal state of being, howling, biting and scratching like a wild animal trying to escape. It was all too much, the sexy man in front of him pounding his prostate, his cock being torturously stimulated between the defined planes of their stomachs, the slight roughness of the he'd board rubbing against the large sensitive scar on his back.

It was all too much...

With a high pitched shriek the brunette came, coating both of them with milky liquid and practically collapsing on the Jounin.

Kakashi groaned as he watched the look of pleasure bloom across the younger man's face, moaned he as felt the warm liquid coating his torso and surrendered as that marvelous, heavenly ass clamped down around his shaft tight enough to stop the blood flow.

They both slid down to the mattress completely spent, arms wrapped around one another.

"'kashi...?" Iruka's voice was hoarse, sleepy and barely above a whisper.

"Yeah..."

"Ilikeyoutoo..."

Kakashi smiled warmly, like... He could definitely work with like.

"Oh and 'kashi..."

The Jounin gave a soft grunt as reply, his voice practically non-existent at this point.

There was a yawn "Happy Birthday."

Kakashi's eyes went very wide... How had he? He was about to ask the Chuunin but the brunette had already fallen asleep in his arms, snoring lightly. Smiling to himself he settled down next to Iruka pulling him close.

Maa, he could always ask in the morning.

~The End~

A/N: OMFG! I'm so sorry this is so late Nevis. About everything that could go wrong, did go wrong this week. But I suppose better late than never.

Send me some love and clickedy-clack that review button if you like. Reviews will determine the winner of this little contest and I'm a very sore loser Lol...


End file.
